The first impression is the lasting one
by BetaReject
Summary: Just a tale about Sabé's thoughts upon first witnessing ObiWan and QuiGon's entrance as she posing as Queen Amidala is being escorted out of Theed. Suggested SO pairing.


Disclaimer: None of this is mine all belong to the almighty Lucus himself. I'm only borrowing them for a bit.

Mun's note: This tale is dedicated to Cariel to whom has happily wooed me into loving the Jedi as much as I love the Sith.

Tale takes place during "The Phantom Menace" and is set just as the droids are escorting the 'Queen' (Sabé) and her entourage out of Theed.

-----**The first impression is always the lasting one.-----**

The first impression is the lasting one and this couldn't have been more truth for the young decoy.

It was her first time posing in the public eye as the Queen of Naboo and Sabe was determined to ensure her first impression was so good that it would never be noticed. The result she would learn only too soon was a resounding success and for it the decoy or Principle Handmaiden was rewarded with capture by the Separatist leaders.

Though she was almost certain death would await her upon refusal to bow to their demands Sabe wasn't afraid. Her queen the real queen would be saved and that was all that mattered in the end. Yet as she was silently led into the streets of Theed by an army of droids Sabe found herself already plotting a way for her mistress to escape, to get help and to make ultimately come out of this alive and unscathed.

It was her duty after all to look out for Queen Amidala and what good would she be if she couldn't even ensure her the simplest means of security.

As a child Sabe had grown up with the tales and legends of the old guard always dreaming that one day if the gods permitted she too like the ancient warriors would be given the chance to serve the people of Naboo. Now the chance had availed itself and Sabe was hesitant to do anything that would be considered dangerously heroic. After all what was the point of saving the Queen if it meant her majesty's security or worse her life was placed on the line.

Yet as all these thoughts flooded her mind Sabe never once considered or imagined that she would be the one who was about to be rescued.

It all happened so fast Sabe could barely register it all and yet at the same time she missed not a detail. Suddenly no longer was the decoy the one saving the Queen of Naboo; rather she was the one about to be saved.

Yet as with every new beginning there is always an end. Unknowingly for Sabe it was the end of an era of peace, and in that moment the beginning of a legend to which she would play an important part.

They seemed to come out of no where, dropping from the sky or in reality the towering balcony that overlooked the captured group who trudged onwards. Suddenly there were two Jedi in place of none and where there many droids within seconds there was only multiple piles of scrap metal. Though she was careful to keep her feelings hidden and her mental walls up Sabe found herself completely caught off guard.

It was quite an entrance to say the least and with it left a powerful impression that would leave a mark on the decoy that would last a lifetime.

Her eyes fell onto the two knights as they approached having completely removed the droids as though they were nothing more then toys and in that instant she knew that nothing would ever be the same. The older man began to speak to explain in brisk tones their presence in Theed. However it was the younger of the Jedi whose studious gaze threatened to draw her attention.

Right from the start he seemed to stand out in her mind though she couldn't quite say why. Perhaps it was the way his eyes never left hers despite the fact he was in the midst of battle with the droids that surrounded her. Or the elaborate moves he proceeded to unleash on the machines while still holding her gaze. Yet even so as queen she knew she wasn't meant to pay heed to "irrelevant" details, rather only to what mattered.

But I am one of those irrelevant details she thought to herself and with it came a brief glance in the direction of the young Padawan before her. At once their eyes met and for a moment Sabe found she couldn't look away.

A connection was made, one that she couldn't possibly understand until much later; a connection that would last beyond a lifetime. For every legend has a beginning and in those fleeting moments the handmaiden and the young knight's own had just begun.

Yet all she registered instead was an ironic image that seemed to shake the very foundations of her views.

She heard enough about the Jedi to know what they did. Their lack of respect for Naboo culture and beliefs in the importance of family had soundly demonized the Jedi Order for Sabe. Yet in the fleeting seconds that her eyes locked onto the young man with the long braid she saw none of the evil she expected to find from someone who stole children from their families and destroyed walls of harmony.

In its place instead was a gentle kindness as well as peaceful serenity the likes she had never witnessed before. His eyes reminded her of the lakes that surrounded the country side of Naboo, not the stormy oceans she had expected to find instead.

But despite the tranquility seen in his blue orbs Sabe also saw much concern. Concern that she was startled to realize was directed at her. Normally she would have been annoyed at such sentiment as she hardly fancied the thought of being regarded in such a fragile light. She was skilled with both a blacksmith's blade and a phaser, as she was the Principle Handmaiden after all. However much to her confusion she instead felt oddly touched and yet disappointed. Pleased that her ruse worked so well that the Jedi didn't even notice, yet troubled by the fact she couldn't help but wonder if the younger knight would still carry such concern if he knew she was but a decoy. As if such frivolous thoughts really mattered in a time like this.

At this realization Sabe quickly returned her gaze to the older Jedi once more as his words demanded her attention. Promptly slipping her thoughts back into the part her role demanded of her the decoy could still feel the Jedi's eyes watching her closely. She couldn't say why, but she found she rather liked his gentle, but powerful gaze on her. For even though her attentions remained on the older man she could almost imagine his calm blue orbs watching her with silent concern and observation as though keeping guard. Somehow as foolish as she knew it to be Sabe couldn't help but feel a bit more at ease because of it.

But this was fleeting as the older Jedi's question or statement instantly set her on edge drawing her attention away once more. As expected of her Sabe stood her ground, till her majesty subtly intervened providing a sudden change of plans to coincide with the Jedi's demand for security. Then with this acceptance the moment was lost and once more they were off to board the ship that would become the birthplace of a friendship and something far deeper then Sabe could have ever expected or imagined.

For unbeknownst to the handmaiden, she would one day become the Queen of the young Jedi's heart and in turn he the Knight of her own.


End file.
